Wolf of the Covenant
by XOXODressageQueenXOXO
Summary: Vivian is a Loup Giroux from another land. Then when she meets someone she NEVER thought could satisfied her every desire. She meets Reid. The gifts she would give him and the gift he would give her, are wilder then flam itself.   Rated T for now. Reid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading my fic. Hope you will like it. It is kind of a Part2 of my Blood and Chocoalte fic. Moonlight Trace in a Golden Gaze. But after this chapter their is not much tie in with Blood and Chocolate any more. Then its all about REID! and viv lol. ANY and all feedback is loved. i really love where the story goes and i hope you all do to! **

**The Covenant ****-Wolf of the Covenant**

The music that blared form the bar was ear pounding as I walked through the doors. I was in my second year of collage. Far, far away from Romania, Gabriel, Aiden and most of all Ulf. They where all a thing of the past to me now.

I was a new person, not tied up in pack quails and thoughts of a human. Though Aiden did cross my mind every now and then. I had not changed into a wolf for many mounts (almost a year) After everything that happened after a one night stand with Ulf I knew I didn't belong with the pack. Nor with a human. So I decided to change scenes I traveled back to the US and started college under a art degree. _I know Aiden would have loved this. _

I opened the door to the bar and let the music hit me. Ths was a very different dance club then what I was used to. The way _regular_ humans danced and the way we Loup Garoux moved where very different. I went to the bar and sat down. It was times like this that I missed the pack, especially the five. I did not regret my decision but I did however miss the harmony that _used _to be a part of us.

I looked around the bar taking in the sights. The dance floor was full of happy dancing couples. I felt a little left out and found myself missing Ulf. Yes he had been an idiot and it was all _his _fault that my life was such a screw up.

I spied the pool table over in the corner of the room. I had developed a taste for this game over the year and found it to be very stress relieving. I marched over to the corner of the room and grabbed a pool stick. This was the first time in a while that I could get to the table as it was not guarded by the so called "_king of pool" _Reid.

Reid and I had fought ever since we met. He was stubborn, bad ass that always thought he could get whatever _or whoever. _He wanted. He was a nice enough guy though a new part of this niceness came from the fact he was just trying to get somewhere. _"He wouldn't want me if I knew what he was." _I thought sadly.

I leaned over the pool bored my eyes turning gold as I narrowed in on the triangle of balls that where awaiting my break.. I felt the animal inside me sizing up the target like it was a deer in the woods.

_"Easy don't change here I'll be shot" _

My white ball rolled down the table breaking all the balls in a quick bang! I was amazed at myself as each and every ball rolled into a hole without so much as a hesitation.

"_Not bad Vivian_"

I jumped whipping around to face the deep voice who had spoken. Reid stood their looking quit good as the strobe light caught the gold in his blond hair perfectly. His ice eyes glowed like the silver thunder moon sending a small shiver up my back. He stepped toward me nodding his head in approval at the empty table. He looked my up and down his eyes glowing just the slightest bit brighter.

"How about we play a little game since... you seem to be so gifted at this game. Whada say we wager a little bet."

He steeped close to me a direct challenge in his eyes.

"Well I...

My words where cut off as a familiar sent dragged to my nose. I turned my head as my sensitive ears caught the sound of a _very _familiar motorcycle. Reid stepped another stride closer, closing the air between his body and mine. His eyes played with my senses. Reid leaned his head ageist mine daring me. I found myself reaching up towards him my fingers slowly starting to foram claws that prepared to dig themselves into his neck.

I felt a low growl rise in my throat. The door to the bar opened and I found myself jumping back form his grasp. He growled in frustration but I didn't here it as Gabriel walked into the bar. His eyes a amber glow agent every light in the bar.

Heads turned and all the girls that had been dancing with their boyfriends seemed to forget them as they took in the strong shape that was Gabriel. Form behind me I herd Reid whisper something to the leader of his little gang Caleb.

Gabriel spotted me and stepped outside the door holding it open his eyes in no mood for my games. _"How the bloody hell did that brute know I was here! Dammit why can't he just leave me alone!" _

I thought about heading out the back door and ignoring him. But I found myself following him outside. I herd the other girls in the bar whispering to each other. Gabriel slammed the door shut. I waited for his usual threats and sassy comments but instead he just stared at me.

"So this has what has become of my beautiful mate, first I catch her with my a murder then with my son and now she's gone and given herself to a warlock. What is your plan next Vivian screw a vampire?" he laughed stepping back to lean ageist a ally wall. His tight fit mussels glowed through his white shirt.

"Listen Gabriel" I began. "I know you want me to come and lead beside you but I do not wish it. I'm trying to forget the Loup Garoux within and be a _normal_ girl." I took a step back to lean agent the ally wall across form him.

He laughed a growl rising in his throat. "Viv my darling you cannot escape the animal inside you she will make you what you are. Even now I can see her in you, your eyes, teeth, hair and mind she's their. You are what you are."

"Why have you come back? I am _NOT _going home!" I snarled interrupting him.

Gabriel crossed the ally and came to stand just inches in front of me. His eyes showing him truly was. I could tell he to wanted to lean into me but he knew I would kill him if he tried.

"I came back because of that boy you where so closely snuggled up to. I want to tell you to stay away form him. He knows what you are Vivien and our kind do _not _mix. Trust me I know. He is just using you. I do not think you would wish to be used by a human... yet again." He smiled a wolfish smile knowing he had struck a cord.

I snarled and without thinking let the she-wolf inside take control. My eyes caught the refection off the moon, they glowed a deep gold under the light. My fingers grew into claws and I found myself going to my knees dropping to all fours.

Gabriel smiled with satiation.

"Now that's my girl. Lets see what Reid thinks of you when you show your _true _self to him" he dropped to all fours as well.

I prepared to leap at him but stopped dead in my tracks as the door to the bar open and a girl and boy stepped out. I jumped back up calming the wolf within. I turned to see where Gabriel had gone.

He had vanished. I leaned ageist the wall feeling dizzy. I sat against the wall closing my eyes for a second. Trying to figure out what had just happened. Gabriel had tracked me I knew that for sure. He had tracked me before and not shown himself till he was ready now he had done it again.

"_You can just be jealous! I don't give a shit" _I thought.

I got up and strolled back into the bar. When I opened the door all eyes turned to me. "Sorry he's gone" I teased before heading back to the pool table. Reid was still their whispering to Caleb. They both stopped talking when they saw me.

"So we gonna play beautiful?" Reid smirked.

"Name your stakes" I challenged.

"You first" Reid challenged back.

"_Well lets see if you really are a warlock stud" _I smiled secretly at him.

"Anything I want?"

"Yep name it" he said

"Show me the covenant" I said keeping my voice normal. I watched his expression. I saw a mussel tense in his shoulder as his grip on the pool stick tightened. He turned to look a Caleb who looked awe stricken.

"Done" he said after a moment.

"And if you win?" I was taking a risk with this. In my mind I knew what he was going to stake. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with a look I knew all to well. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the tiniest hint of flame that burned right across his eyes then burnt out. He didn't have to say anything his wager was clear.

_"and don't think i'm not temped to fofill it.."_

"Agreed"

Caleb and the rest of them all whooped with satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! everyone for your feedback...i enjoyed EVERY word. Hope this chapter is just as good...let me know. Things are only just starting to heat up..trust me!**

He won

He won with a double shot. He stepped back form the pool table resting he body weight on the pool stick his eyes glowing beautifully in the light. A dangerous smirk on his face. From behind him his roommate Taylor yelled. "_Make that bitch do it right her Reid show her whose boss." _

I turned towards Taylor showing him a glimpse of what I really was, a loud snarl moving in the back of my throat. He stepped back realizing what I was. I didn't look at Reid; I just walked over to the pool rack and slowly placed the pool stick back. "_If he even THINKS for one second I'm going to get on my keens… right in front of them and…."_

"_NO!" _

I turned around slowly, my eyes glowing and my fingers tightening into claws, ever so slightly. I looked up preparing to warn Reid of what I was.

He was gone.

I looked around slowly; noticing that Caleb and the others had disappeared as well. I decided this was the perfect time for a quick exit out the back. I looked the ally up and down should Gabriel still be around.

He wasn't _"thank god!" _

I walked down the path back towards the dorms noticing that every step I took the ally seemed to grow darker and darker. My eyes adjusted to the dark glowing golden amber that bounced off the walls.

All of the sudden I was flying, my breath knocked form my lungs as a hard figure crashed into me grabbing my left hand so tightly I felt my bones slowly begin to crack. The figure shoved me into the wall slamming his body into mine with a force that made me yelp with pain.

The pain sent electric shocks through my body awakening the wolf within. My fingers grew into claws and I growled slightly preparing to thrown the figure agent the wall. But the hot breath that whispered in my ear froze me.

"_You didn't actually think I would let you leave without collecting on our... agreement?" _

I still couldn't see anything but blackness then out of the dark two fire burring eyes flashed then turned to black coals.

Reid.

I struggled in his grasp trying to push him off; his grip on my hand was so strong that he was making the rest of me go numb. I knew he was using, to give me this feeling and I was determined to fight him off. I looked him right in the eyes, my own fire within starting to show. I could feel my teeth growing into fangs. Reid's eyes glowed again as he strengthened his power.

The pain was so raw…so strong I found my legs shaking I knew they where going to give out at any moment. He was trying to get me on my knees I knew that now. And I was bound and determined I would not do… anything to him until I was ready.

"_But I would have a little fun with him." _

I did as he promoted dropping to my knees in front of him. I ran my hand down him, letting my nails scratch his chest causing him to groan and wince. He pulled me back up all of the sudden and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I just found myself kissing him back. He ran his hands up my back leaning his full body weight onto me. I could feel the outline of his every mussel. I let my hand run down to rest just below his belt.

He let out a small growl of his own that sent shivers down my back. _"He would make a wonderful Loup Garoux." _He was firm under my hand and I couldn't resist the slightest urge to do what his bet had offered.

"_But first" _

I dropped down once more lifting his shirt slightly kissing the mussel right above his waist I kissed him and kissed him again and again in the same spot. Then I moved my hand over the spot I had just kissed. Letting the magic of the wolf take control I left a permanent tattoo of a pentagram their.

"_Your mine now handsome" _I smirked.

Reid jumped form the sudden shock running his hand over the mark. He stood frozen still and I smiled moving ever so lower giving him my end of the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared him right in the eyes, licking my lips slightly as he fastened his belt.

"_Satisfied?" _

He didn't say a thing he just leaned over pushing me ageist the wall once more. He eyes glowing in the same hot way that made my legs shake. He leaned in to move my hair back. He started kissing my neck in the same spot again... again and again. It started to sting and I almost cried out in pain as the stinging got worse. It felt like my skin was on fire.

I growled _"that enough Reid! That hurts!" _

he grabbed my arm gripping it tightly. He lifted his head to meet my gaze, his eyes where black coals. He was grasping my arm so tight. That I could feel my veins popping out under my skin. Blood dripped down my neck. I reached up to feel where he had bitten me.

His expression softened and he leaned his head ageist mine almost softly. _"Don't think you are the only one who leaves a permanent mark. I'm not finished with you Vivian... no where near finished." _

**_A/N tthought i would give you guys a short bit more cause i'm away tomorw so yeah lol glade to here you all like the steamy stuff. I plan to drag it on for a while more (if your all not sick of it lol) dont worrie the wolf part will make more sence soon. KEEP the feedback comming i love it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

He stepped back flashing his fiery eyes once more before stepping down the dark core door of the ally. My knees gave out and I sank down the wall. Felling up behind my neck. I could feel the outline of a star imbedded in my neck.

"_That sneaky..." _

I got up and flew towards the dorms. The lights where out and all was quiet. I walked almost on tiptoe. My roommate would already be asleep so it was best I didn't wake her. I walked to the bathrooms wanting to get a really good look at this tat.

It was hidden behind my hair, out of sight. My blood had hardened making a permanent mark. The mark of a witch..._a warlocks star..._

I stared long and hard at the mark running my fingers over it once more. I closed my eyes and swallowed remembering the taste in his kiss. I looked into the mirror once more studying my refection.

Another Reflection started at me through the mirror.

"_Reid..." _

I spun around almost falling. I found my hand shaking slightly as I gripped the sink tightly.

"_Enjoy my little mark... I know you know what that is" _he took a step towards me. I didn't move I found I couldn't. I felt the strongest urge to run form him.

"_Scared Vivian... you should be you haven't even begun to feel what I can do." _

He classed the ground between use...leaning his weight on mine...so slowly at first I could not feel him then bit by bit he got more aggressive. Almost grinding me. He kissed me slowly at first, letting me decide how far this was going to go. He was an amazing kisser. I kissed him back every time returning his every ounce of skill. I wanted to kiss him ever so much more...but my will would not yet allow it.

I could feel the she-wolf inside starting to awaken slowly. I realized I had cut my hand somehow and the blood was hitting my nose driving my senses nuts. I pulled away from him deciding to end this here and now... before I did not something I would not regret.

**A/N okay i had a comment about putting the talking in italics..i tend to do that..she not thinking unless i say so. LOL SORRy if its confusing. I also tend to put dramaic parts in italics to TRY and create more tention..i hope i'm doing my job right? **

**thats up to u guys to decide. **

**LOVE hereing your thoughts THANKS guys! 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

1It hurt me so much to leave him.

"Stay away Reid DON'T touch me."

I tried to force a growl form my throat but to no avail. He followed me out into the hall suddenly grabbing me and tackling me to the floor. My arm crashed to the floor so hard I though it was going to crack. I struggle but it was no use. He was stronger. He held me down sitting on top of me. He was breathing heavenly a smirk on his face.

" _Had enough yet?"_

My breath had been knocked right out of me. I couldn't speak. I tried to scream, hit him anything! But my every attempted failed. My mussels seemed to have stopped working. I looked up at him my body shaking with the feel of his touch.

He looked down at me his expression blank. He was breathing hard to and I could tell that not _using _to hold me down was becoming a struggle for him.

I looked him right in the eyes letting a low snarl begin to rise.

"_If you won't give up, well then... " _

I reached up grabbing him around the back up the neck. Digging my claws in as deep as they would go. They cut deep into his muscled flesh. I pulled my head up my canine teeth white agent the dark hall.

I rested my head agent his, my breath ringing in his ears. I growled low in my throat readying my every mussel.

He to tensed up, wincing from the pain.

I kicked up with my legs sending him flying over my head.

He was not expecting that, but blocked the move all the same dragging me with him. We flipped and rolled a few more times, both of use fighting for the lead. I saw a smile at the corner of his lips and I knew then, I had made a grand mistake. Thinking he was tired._ "It's all a game," _I thought. He took control slamming my body hard on the floor his eyes glowing. He put his on hand on my waist so I couldn't kick him and the other had he let run through my long hair.

He crashed his lips to mine in a kiss that took my breath away. I found myself giving in again letting him run his skilled tongue along my sharp teeth. I relaxed just a little. He felt my give and adjusted himself sitting on me.

Our kiss deepened and I gave up letting out a low sigh. He smirked with a hot satisfaction. I felt him running his over me he touch set my skin on fire turning every part of me numb.

"_Click, click, click"_

Reid froze above me, I could feel his every mussel tense. My sensitive ears picked up the sound at the same moment.

It was the sound of someone coming down the hall.

Reid jumped off me, flying around the corner faster then I could blink.

I stood there frozen form a moment before darting after him. He had turned down one of the dorm hallways. All the doors were closed.

"_Where did he go?" _I thought.

I was about to rush down the hall and cheek around but my sensitive ears told me that the warden was coming. So I ducked under the stars that lead up to the second floor. I closed my eyes praying that my eyes didn't glow.

Mr. Pennyworth walked down the hall. He stopped just in fount of the stairs held my breath waiting for him to find me.

He stood there for a moment later before walking down the hall. I stayed hidden for a few moments more before getting up and walking down the hall. My eyes glowed incensing my vision as I searched for Reid. I could smell the toxic sent of his cologne that drove my senses nuts!

I walked pat rows and rows of closed doors till I was almost at the end of the hall.

Then to my right a door open and before I could speak I was pulled inside. The figure grabbed me around the throat, spinning me around, the door closed and I was thrown agent it. I was just about to throw a kick when I felt hot breath on my neck.

The sent of Reid's cologne hit my nose and I found myself throwing my head back in surrender. I low groan arose from my throat. He kissed the side of my neck hitting a nerve that made my knees give out. I started to fall but he kept me standing pressing his weight into mine to help me stand.

" _Ready to see what a warlock like me can really do?" _he hissed in my ear his voice deeper then before.

I spun around to face him throwing him acorns the room with all my strength. He flew across the room hitting the wall. He looked almost stunned for a moment. He started at me watching my expression, not sure weather this was a turn on, or a screw off.

_I decided to let him decide. _

_He got up, slowly walking back over towards me, his stride never slowing or increasing. Like a wolf, hunting his, prey. He stepped towards me and before I should speak he grabbed me throwing me down onto the bed. I wasn't sure what he threw me onto at first. I was just to intent on his eyes. Something was so strange about them all of the sudden. He wasn't using, he was just tranceing. The room started to spin as I forgot who I was. His hands roamed under my clothes, mine under his. He was so fih he mussels ripped under my hands sending sparks running through my back. I smerk crawling across my own face._

_Then for a split second the fire in his eyes burned, his touch flared up. And I was staring into hot circles of flame. The very thing that can kill a Loup Garoux. _

"_Reid…." his name moaned form my mouth like a howl to the moon... _


	6. Chapter 6

He left my side before I awoke. I awoke to find his dorm room door unlocked and him gone. I dressed and sneaked out before Tyler returned. Time went by and I didn't run into Reid or any of his friends for a day or to.

I had been feeling weird over the last few day. I was not sure why this was. I was thinking about going to the doctor. "_God nothing had..."_ I pushed away the thought. I went to Nicky's to find Reid, though I was not sure what to say to him. I was hoping to ask him if he was okay. I hoped I hadn't bitten him to hard or something.

I was walking up the back ally towards the bar, when I herd the sound of breaking glass. I stopped my ears picking up the sound of footsteps heading my way. I turned, thinning maybe it was Reid or Caleb.

_It wasn't_

It was a group of boys; they saw me just as I was about to run off. When they saw me. I knew they were a gang I could see that now.

"Well, well boys look what we got here" the leader of their pack sneered. The other 5 boys looked at me then broke into a hard run _"_lets have some fun with her... she's dame fine!"

I ran and rain fast jumping off parts of the ally walls to gain distance. I turned the counter in what I thought was the way back to the collage.

"_Shit!_" I thought

I turned around my body tensing up, their were six of them, even with the strength of the she wolf this was a losing battle.

"_Well when in Rome.." _

I turned, suppressing the boys. Their leader spoke again "who wants this one first?" the one standing next to him wearing a pimp hat and way to low pants stepped forward.

"How do ya wanna do this beautiful?" he said.

I clenched my hands into fits willing on the wolf... but for the first time in my life I didn't feel her strength. I focused waiting for the feel of her strength and the sound of her growl.

Neither came.

I was scared now, I was to out numbered by a lot I thought "_maybe if I beat one up bad enough, they will all leave" _

I leapt at the guy grabbing him by the neck shoving him to the ground with a mightily swing, my fist hitting him square in the jaw. He feel down hard yelling something in another language.

The other 5 leapt before I could realize. They pulled me off their friend. Throwing me to the ground they started kicking me. Two of then had steeled towed boats that sent screams of nothing but pure pain form my body.

They laughed and kicked me harder, I could feel blood dripping form my mouth, and I knew I had at lest two cracked ribs. I was starting to black out. I tried once more for the wolf, wishing for the VERY first time in my life that I could change and rip the throats out of these assholes.

Then out of the darkness and pain I herd more foot steps and the sound of someone dropping form the top of a rafter above the ally.

"_Great more... I'm dead now."_

Then it hit me, how could they reach the rafters. _Unless..._

I herd a snarl and Reid's voice. "_ o thank god...Reid" _

I felt the boys being kicked off one by one, I made my way to my feet a mixture of pain and anger taking over. My own blood dripped onto my thoung. I looked up to see the half moon had found it's way outside of the dark clouds. Still no feeling of the wolf...this was so strange.

I tuned to see Reid shaking his head, muttering under his breath. I could see he to seemed to be struggling to regain control of his powers. The last two remaining boys looked like they were about to faint, as they stared up at the sky.

No not the sky...the beams. I looked up to and saw the large shape of a figure with glowing yellow eyes.

One of the boys pulled something form under his coat...a gun. He pointed it at the beams and fired two rounds. The figured jumped down, letting out a annoyed snarl. I knew that snarl.

Gabriel. Sure enough he jumped down grabbing the boy by the wrist that held the gun. "Get outta here..NOW!" he yelled showing them his eyes once again. The boy dropped the gun, grabbing his friend by the arm and they both bolted off after the rest of their gang.

I turned to Reid I huge wave of relief washed over me and I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck without thinking. He returned my hug barring his face in my neck. I pulled away form him kissing him deeply.

"Thank you!" I breathed "you saved my life"

he pulled back, "it wasn't me.. I was trying to I pulled the one guy off and tired to throw then thrown something at him but I couldn't get my power to work I don't know why."

"I couldn't awaken the wolf either and I've been feeling weird since..." I paused.

He cleared his throat "I've been feeling different to" he confessed.

"why do you think we?.." he started

"I can answer that" a voice form the dark said

**A/N ooooo i wonder who that is?? ;p thanks everyone keep that feedback comming! you gonna like what comes nEXT !**


	7. Chapter 7

I had forgotten about Gabriel who had been standing their arms crossed this whole time. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well Viv I am assuming you and your warlock here have got "quit" acquainted... no? Well instead of you getting pregnant like most girls. Your little Warlock lover here passed on his powers to you. And YOU passed on your gift of Shape Shifting to him. This is why you found just now that the wolf would not come. And I'm sure.." he glanced at Reid.

"You have had a few problems lately as well." he said glancing in Reid's direction.

Reid nodded, his grip tightening on my hand.

Gabriel growled in his throat. Glancing up at the ski, "when the moon is full again Viv you AND your boy here will be able to change once again. As for you..well the warlock bit will kick in soon making you a...witch." He stepped towards me.

"Vivian you never did listen to me, I was going to tell you that...associating with him" he nodded at Reid with distaste. "In the way you have would not be a wise choice. Therefore if you ever come near the pack again...I'll kill you and him."

My blood boiled "if you EVER even figured I would WANT to come anywhere near your pack again you really are fucked!" I felt my anger rise and my claws grow. I reached up and scratched him right across the face hitting his eye.

He screamed stepping back. Blood dripped down his face and I wondered if I had blinded him in that eye. He turned jumping back up into the rafters. Then he was gone. Leaving me and Reid standing alone the only sound. The sound of a wolf howling in the distance.

**A/N okay the reason this chapter is so short is because it was supost to be attached to the other one. but i forgot to copy it in...had a nice clife hannger though eh? anyways enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yes i know...SHORT!! but don't worrie longer ones are comming soon. Just put this one up to tide you guys over till i come back. I'm going away for a while and will awnser all rewiews when i get home. Thank you EVERYONE for the support throughout. I'm sprry for any grammer and spelling errors i hope it does not kill the story to much.**

** Lancera 3**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Caleb exclaimed as he saw me.

"She not one of use!" Pogue second.

Reid held up his hands "actually she is."

"How?" Caleb said

Reid ran his figures through his hair not sure how to explain this. I stood there my eyes looking at my shoes. We were at some old house in the middle of the woods. Reid came here with Caleb and the others many times. This was where their Covenant had started so many years ago.

Reid stepped over to Caleb pulling him aside. I stayed were I was watching Caleb's expression. He looked absolutely stunned. Not sure what to do. After a few minutes he nodded.

"Lets go boys" He said motioning to the other two who still looked confused. They just started at him. "Reid and Vivian have some things to discuss. He reached forward grabbing Tyler by the coat practically throwing into his car.

They drove off leaving us facing the old house alone.

Reid jumped over the gate waiting for me to follow. I followed him up to the house; it looked like it could fall down at any moment. He open the door and motioned "after you.."

I walked through waiting for a beam to fall on my head. I looked around their was really nothing but a door. Reid opened the door and as if by Magic rows of candles light up on either side of the stairway. I looked at Reid "down their?"

He nodded, walking down. He turned putting his hand out to me "come on your safe I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"So do you understand the history?" Reid said closing the book.

I nodded the history of Ipswich was a fascinating one.

We sat in silence for a moment, a white glow caught my eye and I looked to the small window and saw the glow of the half moon shinnying outside.

"Soon It will be time" I herd him say.

I nodded slowly not turning my head to look at him. Lost in my own thoughts. "_This is all my fault! I've given him a curse, and in return he gives me something that is a wonderful gift." _

I felt the sting of hot tears as they slowly began to run down my face. I tried to hide it and stay quiet. But I herd him get up and come over to me. He pulled me close to him. His warmth and sweet sent engulfed me, overwhelming me. I found myself relax, my tears streamed for a few moments before disappeared completely.

He stayed quiet not saying a single word. His expression was blank and clam. I looked up at him saying the only thing that made sense to say.

"_Reid I'm so so sorry" _

He said nothing at first. As if he to were struggling for words. Then without a word he placed his hand under my chin lifting it to meet his gaze. He kissed me with the softest power I had ever felt. I looked up into his eyes to find them soft, glowing in the moonlight..._ glowing amber _

"No Vivian... thank you" he said bending his head down to deepen the kiss.

I kissed him back with more force forgetting everything. He let out a low growl, which sounded so wolf like, goose bumps crawled all over my body. I looked into his eyes drowning myself in them. Reid pulled away looking deeply at my eyes as well. I felt a mix of wolf and witch take over. The power that ran in my vans was so strong I was unsure if I could control it.

Reid stood up picking me up. Carrying me over towards the small round table that was in the middle of the floor. He dropped me onto it standing above me. He eyes went form amber, to fire, to black. With a wave of his arm every single candle that had been lit in the room. Went out plunging us into blackness.

I couldn't see a thing except for a pare of fiery eyes then they to disappeared.

"_Reid… " _I spoke my voice growing shaky. I moved to sit up form the table but all of the sudden I felt a hand push me back down. I felt him lower his weight onto me. Moving to slowly kiss my neck his tough moving in slow rhythmic circles.

I leaned my head back against the stone. Throwing my head back in the only surrender I knew of. I dragged my nails up his now exposed back, leaving white marks in my wake. His shoulder blades tensed and he winced. Returning the favor by biting a cut into my neck once again.

We came together like a wild fire. The room spun and I forgot my name and who I was. I was no longer Vivian I was not only a Loup Garoux, I was warlock. I raised my head placing it on his shoulder, moving as close to him as I could. Urging him on.

The moon still glowed a crescent silver outside. As I looked at it I felt my head go fuzzy, it seemed to spin faster and faster. A shiver ran through me, relaxing me.

Outside a wolf howled in the distance. His cry a wale that even my scrams of pleasure could not match.

**A/N mwwwwahaaaaa arn't i just a evile Ipswich LOL..steamy hu??? so yeah longer chapter fianlly. more to come. not sure how much more? more steamty stuff to...literaly!**


	10. Chapter 10

The rain pounded down on the dirt road. The leaves blew in all directions around my feet. It was a crisp early Monday morning. I was dressed in my uniform and had decided to take a walk before classes began. I used to do this all the time, but lately walking alone wasn't something I found myself craving.

I kept a firm grip on my umbrella, not wanting to loose it to the strong winds that blew this morning. Things had been so different lately. The full moon was creeping closer and closer with each passing day. I was starting to worry as to how I was going to show Reid the change. I had not change is so long, I hoped I still could.

As for the witches' powers...well I was starting to get the taste for it. Its kind of fun throwing magic back and forth. I smiled at the fun Reid and I had been having. We spent a lot of time together now. I never thought of us as "_dating_" we were just friends...with a few _benefits._

I laughed aloud, my voice carrying away with the breeze. I picked up almost a skip of happiness, suddenly wanting to get back to Spencer.

I had spare first so I didn't have a class till later. Reid had his swim class with Caleb and the boys today after lunch. "_Hummm ... maybe I'll pay him a visit" _

From behind me a twig snapped. I froze turning around slowly. I caught a sent... a familiar sent.

"Ulf?" I said quietly.

I herd another tree branch snap and Ulf jumped down form the branches. I knew the rest of his friends were around as well. I could smell then to but decided to keep quiet.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled dropping my umbrella.

He stepped towards me. "Just wanted to see if the rumors were really true. Just wanted to see if MY Vivian was really a witch."

"I'm not your Vivian!" I sapped turning to walk away form him.

He was quicker then I was leaping in front of me blocking my path. I turned around deciding to head back the other way. As I turned I came face to face with two boys...neither of witch I recognized.

"Who are...?" I started

"Vivian if I were you...on the night of the full moon. I would stay inside, because... well if we were to say catch you and you're...warlock out. Well we might just be inclined to show him what a Loup Garoux can really do." Ulf paused reaching his hand into his pocket.

"O...wait we already have." He said holding up a necklace. _Reid's _necklace. The string was broken and I could see what looked like blood mashed into the black string.

I growled, feeling my teeth lengthen into sharp k-nine's. "If ANY of you...touch him I swear I will kill you all!!" I prepared to let the wolf take over, but instead I felt a newer power take hold.

1My eyes glazed over in a haze of violate flame then erupted into jet black. My left hand tensed up and a think clear ball of pure power sat there in my hand. Awaiting my control. This was something I was begging to love about this power. The ability to control something so strong. No wonder it's so seductive.

I smirked at the looks of fear that crossed the boy's faces. Only Ulf still stood still, a blank look on his face. _Okay stupid ass, it's your funnel. _I thought.

I let the magic flow through my hands and strait towards Ulf. He was quick, but not quit quick enough. He collided with my power. Knocking him backwards with bone shattering strength. The only thing that stopped him form flying through the air was the tree that he hit.

I heard a sickening crack and saw his hand go up to his ribs. He was gasping for air and looked like he was about to pass out. The other's that had gone form two were now a huge group of maybe twenty or so. They all went over crowing around Ulf.

I took this as an opportunity to get away. I reached down to grab my umbrella and Reid's necklace. I studded it for a second, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You better hurry on home Vivian. Wouldn't want you to find your blond son of Ipswich in any sort of... pain now would we." Ulf snared through clenched teeth as he struggled to sit up. I looked around at the band of boys and noticed a few of them had bloodstains all over their clothes and mouths.

They smirked through bloody smiles, licking their lips with wolfish satisfaction.

**A/N If your a little confused about why Ulf seems to act like he knows Viviean so well its because he does. in my other short story Moonlight Trance in a Golden Gaze which is located in the Blood and Chocolate part of FF. if you think you might like it go read it. its only 3 chapters. Hope you like this chapter. show some love and i'll get more up pronto!!**


	11. Chapter 11

I flew through the halls; my boots skidded around the corners. Leaving black marks in their wake. Visions of Reid flew through my mind. "_If Gabriel's hurt you I swear by the moon I will kill him"_ I thought making a vow to myself.

The smell of chlorine hit my nostrils long before I reached the pool. I flew through the doors. Sliding sideways as my boots hit a puddle of water. I slide towards the side of the pool clutching the side tightly so I would not fall in.

"Hey lady watch where you're going. Wouldn't wanna see what's under that skirt." A dark haired boy yelled form the pool.

I shot him a dirty look getting up. The pool was empty accept for the dark haired boy and a few of his friends. I called over "Hey asshole have you seen Reid Garwin any where?"

The dark haired boys friends laughed.

"Dame girl I thought you looked like one of his kind. Lucky man that one." He tilted his head towards the showers. "He and his gang are in there."

I smiled nodding my thanks. Sneaking back into a dark corner I decided to wait until they came out.

Time passed and almost every one of the guys left and still there was no sign of Reid, Caleb or Tyler. I was getting even edgier now. _What if something has happened to Reid and Caleb had gotten the boys and gone to look for him. What if Ulf had..." _

I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind. Leaping to my feet I smashed open the door the locker room. A huge wave of hot steam met me. The steam was really thick and I had to squint to see were I was going. The room was empty but I could here voices in the back.

I walked past rows of lockers and saw four lockers open. I took a quick look in each one seeing Tyler's, Pogue and Caleb's clothes. I felt a stab of panic until I saw Reid's shirt inside the last locker. I took a quick look, catching that wonderful sent of his.

I reached into the locker taking a sharp breath, inhaling his strong toxic sent that made my knees go weak. I stepped back flinching suddenly as another sent caught my nose. It was a scent, any wolf knew all to well.

It was the sent of blood.

**A/N i am soo mean arn't i? lol you just have to wait and see what happen's..for now only i know XD leave some feedback. thanks to Vimpiregurl and Purple Angle for their thoughts on EVERY chapter so far. i really apresate it.so thanks very much both of you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N so are we all excited to see what happends? hope your not disiponted XD and as always sorry for any and all spelling/grammer throughout. i know their were a few last time. Let's hope its better now. **

Wolf of Ipswich 3

I froze in a heated panic. Looking this way and that. I sniffed the air my head tilting skyward like a wolf looking for its mate. _He's not my mate! _I assured myself. _He's a game, a hot game. _I found myself smirking at the thoughts of the night in the Covenant.

A shower turned on.

I froze. Slowly creeping around the counter I saw Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. I moved to my knees so none of the boys would see me. Tyler backed away form the shower throwing a towel around his muscled body. Pogue stood near by in jeans drying his wet hair. Caleb stood near the end of the shower row. I couldn't help noticing how tan and toned his body was. He turned around to grab a towel and had to drag my eyes away form the sight of just how…. fit he was.

"Yo Reid you goanna stand in their all day? Don't be such a baby it was just a dog_." _Tyler laughed. "But man whatever kind of dog it was it sure a hell cut you up pretty good."

I followed Tyler's gaze over to the last shower. I recognized him perfectly. He was just as beautify toned as Caleb; his flesh as tan and golden just as nice as his golden blond hair that was dripping in rivers down his strong shoulders and back.

I couldn't help but cheek him out as the water washed over him. A shiver ran up my back as he turned around. Facing exactly where I was standing. My breath caught as I saw once again the _power_ that was his and all his. The power that had made me what I was. He stepped into his jeans facing me, his back still being washed under the cold water. But as I dragged my gaze higher up his body I noticed the long claw marks. They were scabbed and bloody and dragged all the way up to his neck.

He stood their leaning his back against the wall. While his blood continued to drip down the drain. He closed his eyes his hair soaked. He stood their like this for what felt like a perfectly horrifying forever. Watching him I felt my heart skip beats. I couldn't stand it much longer.

Caleb and the boys disappeared back to their lockers, leaving Reid alone.

I slowly crept form my hiding place. Making my way under the shower with him. He didn't move, not realizing I was there.

I walked over to him closing all the air between us. I reached down gripping both his hips I shoved them into the wall with great strength. I stepped in front of him, almost straddling him. His blue eyes opened in surprise, just as I pressed my lips to his. He relaxed against my lips returning the kiss with more power. His eyes glowing.

I load growl arose from deep inside him. His gaze softened. I ran my fingers along his strong back my hand tensed as I felt a large cut, scabbed over with fresh blood. He must have felt my body jump because he pulled away for a second, his voice a whisper. "_Don't worry babe I got rid of it. But I think we may have a problem. I know it must have been a Loup Garoux. _He said in a husky voice.

I nodded in sweet relief. My voice coming in short gasp between kisses as I answered "I... ran into...Ulf. He...said..."

He cut me off, as his hands ran down my legs. Grabbing them he swung around so my back was ageist the wall. Gripping the back of his storing quads tightly. I tried again. "Reid Ulf has the pack on his side we...you can't change he will kill you and I won't let that happen!"

He was kissing the side of my neck now. Making my mark burn. He was still not listening. He body went hard and he moved trying to drag me onto the cold floor. I threw my head back, rolling my eyes. Temptation starting to take hold stronger then before. I was so overwhelmed with relief. I felt the sting of hot tears as I kissed him.

"Yo Reid you goanna stay under their all day!" Tyler called.

We both tensed as the sound of footsteps came closer. I quickly tried to untangle myself form the position Reid had shoved me into. Leaping to our feet we stood apart appearing to look normal. Tyler turned the corner first a towel still rapped around his waist. His eyes widened in shook as he saw me. He nodded swallowing then tighten his towel slightly.

Caleb came after him, buckling his belt as he spook." What in hell…Vivian?"

"She has some news concerning... the full moon." Caleb nodded drifting his gaze over to me for an explanation.

"Reid can't change or Ulf and the others will kill him!" I said going on to explain the events of this morning. Caleb listen his eyes never seeming to blink. He crossed his arms over his chest, breathing a deep sigh.

"I knew something like this would happen." he said in a "matter of fact tone."

Reid jumped forward "shut-up Caleb! You have been a smart ass ever since we were thirteen. You have no idea what this is like. So stop acting like your Mr. I have all the answers. Cause I dough very much you have a solution to this." he turned to me. "I say we change. I can kick their furry assess."

I admired his strength and wished with every ounce of me I had, half the courage he had. I stepped close to him, putting both my hands on his face. "Reid listen I really care about you, but they will kill you. You ARE strong... but not as strong as the pack."

I looked like he was going to object for a moment. Then his expression softened, he smiled. "I understand baby. I was walking form the dorms when this big golden wolf leaped me form behind. He wasn't alone their were what looked like hundred's! I used a little to throw them off. Then they all went running. I hurt them worse then they hurt me though." he said proudly.

It was he said those words made my cheeks flush. I vowed to myself to make Ulf a very sorry man. He had messed with the wrong girl's mate. _"Dimmit Viv their you go again" _I though cursing myself. I turned looking at Caleb who had cleared his throat.

He was holding up a book The book of Damnation. "What are you doing with that?" Reid asked his eyes widening in alarm.

"I think. I have a solution that will be..." he paused opening one of the many pages.

"Simply wolfish for all of us.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey Guys! sorry i havn't updated in a while...school drama and shit...really sucks! so yeah hope this is worth your wait. the story is comming to a full moon close soon. **

**LEAVE SOME THOUGHTS!!!**

The full moon glowed high in the night ski. The Dells were a cloudy haze as we walked. Reid and I were alone walking hand in hand. My wolf senses were on edge. The neon moon created a path for us as if it knew what was going to happen tonight.

"Do you think this will work?" Reid asked his voice tense.

"It better or we are in deep trouble." I said.

My eyes glowed in the night and I felt the she-wolf's tension inside my chest as we reached the tall rock. The rock was about six feet high and over looked the Dells were most end of the year parties were secretly held. So the local cops wouldn't find out. I let go of Reid's hand moving slowly to look over the edge.

"You ready?" he asked his eyes glowing warlock flame.

I nodded hushing the wolf quietly. Allowing the magic of the warlock to overwhelm me. Reid leapt off the cliff. Dispersing into the fog. I grip of fear hit me as I realized just how high it really was. Reid assured me I would be fine.

"You coming babe!?" he called form below. "It's okay just go!"

I counted to three and leapt. I had never felt anything so free in my whole life. I felt a smile creep across my lips as I dropped to the ground.

I landed perfectly on my feet a smile still stuck on my lips.

Reid laughed "pretty dame sweet right?"

I nodded. Stepping over to hug him. We stood their laughing for some time forgetting why we where their in the first place.

I looked at him with the look that I had never given a man before. _The look a wolf would only give to her... mate._

I pushed the thought form my head once again, shaking it with great force. Reid looked at me with a strange look. I just smiled. "You ready for this?" I asked.

He nodded. "What do I do?"

I stepped away form him. Removing my leather jacket and shirt. I stood in nothing buy my bra and jeans. I picked up my clothes walking around the secluded area till I found the tree I had been looking for. I nodded towards the knothole throwing my clothes inside. Reid nodded removing his shirt as well, throwing it in with mine. I marveled at how perfect he looked in the moonlight.

Without thinking I raised my head to the sky. My eyes a yellow glow. I howled a deep blood-curdling cry. I hadn't howled in forever. It felt so good. So satisfying. I took in another breath howling deeper and louder, not caring who herd me.

Beside me Reid raised his head letting out a howl that was so deep it shook me to my very core. His eyes were amber now to. Catching hints of red off the moon. I felt fangs take pace of teeth and claws take the place of fingers. I turned to Reid nodding towards the woods. Breaking into a run we ran side by side. Getting faster and faster with each stride. I looked at Reid spying the rocks in our path. I nodded towards them, letting him know it was time.

As we approached the rock's a got ready to leap onto all fours. I saw him do the same. We flew faster and faster with each step. The wolf inside was threatening to break free and I bid her to hang on for just a few more steps, but as we crept closer to the rock. I saw a finger standing on the rock. It was a wolf.

A multi colored wolf that was not alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry everyone for not updating this story in a while. I have been very busy with school. And HOMEWROK!! i hate it!! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. just so you know it is the secound last chapter to this story. So leave some feedbak and i'll see how fast the final stand comes up. XD as always sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes. **

**Wolf of the Covenant 3.**

-

Ulf. I knew it was him the moment I saw the coat. I snarl formed in my throat. I ran faster, glancing at Reid I saw him hesitate for a moment I snarled reaching out to touch him. "Keep going!" I yelled through my fangs.

I leapt towards the rock, letting the sweet fierce ache carry me form girl to wolf. Bones cracked, muscled aced and I loved every minute of it. Reid was right beside me; he to relishing the change, giving in to it's every stab of electric pain.

My coat glowed white against the sky, moon and trees. I was now a snow-white she-wolf with eyes of golden fire.

I looked over at Reid my breath catching in my throat as I saw him. He was a gorgeous wolf. His coat a midnight, satin black with hints of gold from his blond hair. His mussel's rippled under a shiny coat. He floated across the ground his tale up with the strength of an alpha male. His eyes; maybe the most beautiful feature of all. Where a steel blue that seemed to see right into my very soul with their gaze. Yet as the light hit them they glowed red, showing the even now the warlock still ruled.

He came and stood beside me a growl low in his throat.

Ulf to saw him and bared his teeth, his lips peeled back in a bloody snarl.

"_Lets fight!" _Reid said.

"_No! He will kill you! We are out number Reid and you don't know your own strength yet." _I pleaded hoping he would not jump Ulf.

"_Your girl here is right boy." _he laughed _"I could kill you with my eyes shut, and I will when I'm good and ready. Then." _he glanced at me. "_After Vivian here has had the horrible pleasure of watching me tear the throat out of her... mate. I will kill her to," _He laughed a deep evil laugh.

Reid growled taking a step forward.

Ulf cackled.

"_You're a little outnumbered warlock." _

I looked around. Seeing nothing at first. Then I saw them. Eyes started coming form all corner's of the forest they came. Their jaws foamed with saliva and their eyes red with light. They closed in around us. Blocking all escape. I growled preparing to fight if I had to. I knew this was about to be a blood bath but I didn't care I would kill them all if it meant protecting Reid.

Reid looked like he to with thinking the same thing, then all of the sudden his expression changed. He lifted his head to the ski sniffing the wind.

I did the same catching a familiar sent. Beside me Reid let out a blood-chilling howl.

I turned my head, glancing up at the cliff I had jumped from. There where figure's standing on top of the cliff. They were hard to make out but I could see the eyes of Warlocks. They all jumped at the same time dispersing for a moment then they landed on the rocks above us.

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue appeared. Standing on the rock I saw Caleb say something under his breath. Pogue and Tyler said the same words. I turned my head glancing at Reid. "_How did thy know we where coming here? And what are they doing?" _I asked.

Reid smiled a toothy grin. "_Their going to save our assess." _

They leapt off the rocks. Their bodies changing into beams of colored light. I watched in awe as they to changed into wolves. Caleb's coat changing into a beautiful shade of black and silver grey. Tyler was a multi colored wolf his coat every color possible. While Pogue was a blood red colored that looked like the blood we were about to spill. They landed beside us. Tyler on my right and Caleb on Reid's left with Pogue on the other side of Caleb. Their eyes to were gold but the warlock still glowed strongly underneath.

Ulf and some of the other wolves looked horrified. A few ran off into the woods not wanting anything to do with this magic. Ulf stood stock-still. Snarling even more.

"_You think a bunch of warlocks...faking the body of wolves will stop me! You will be no match for me. I will kill you all." _

I leapt through the air. Flipping himself in mid air he landed on Reid's back. Digging his fangs into Reid's spin. Reid let out a cry of pain and his blood flew into the air like a fountain.

"_Attack!" _Ulf cried.

The other wolves leapt at us and the Dells erupted into a snarling mass of fur, screams and blood.

Blood stained the ground in a river that was over our paws. I leapt at Ulf grabbing him by the neck doing everything I could to shake him off of Reid who was fighting off another wolf that was trapped under him. He got a firm grip on the wolf's neck cracking it was a blow that killed him instantly.

As I fought Ulf off another wolf jumped on my back. I kicked him off, sending him flying into the rocks. He did not get up form where he landed. Ulf had his teeth firmly planted into my shoulder. I could feel his fangs scrapping at the bone. I tried to stifle a yelp by digging my teeth into his back. I felt my k-nines graze the top of his spin. I smirked with satisfaction and prepared to break his back. When all of the sudden both Ulf and I where flying through the air.

Reid had shaken us both off in order to gain an advantage. I saw him run over to Caleb who was fighting for breath as a brown wolf held him tightly by the throat. Reid leapt at the other wolf, sparing no mercy he grabbed the wolf by the neck, breaking it with one quick swing of his handsome head.

I looked around for a moment taking in the battle. Tyler was snapping at two twin dirty grey colored wolves that had him pined against the rocks. I debated going over to give him a hand when I saw Pogue who had been standing on top of the rock jump down and finish them off quickly.

We were winning many of Ulf's pack lay dead or dying. Their blood stained the ground so deeply down it started to flow down the moor in what seemed like an ocean. I could smell nothing but blood.

I was so into my observations that I didn't realize the tables had turned. Ulf appeared again grabbing me by the neck his eyes wide and wild with the sent of blood. He had rubbed his noes in it so now he was no longer controlling the wolf. The wolf was controlling him. I turned not wanting any part of this anymore. He ran up behind me smashing my muzzle into the blood. I fought the she-wolf off as she to started feeling the effects. The taste burned in my throat, tasting bitterly sweet. I felt my eyes roll over and the next moments were all a blur as my human self disappeared, giving away to the wolf once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

A circle formed around us.

Most of Ulf gang was dead. The remaining few surrendered leaving me and Ulf in a face off till the end. I looked over at Reid. Blood dripped down his chest in a way that made me want to whimper with sorrow. I wanted to run over and lick the blood form his face but I couldn't because he was not a part of this now. This was about winning my life back.

Ulf and I circled each other. Watching each others footfalls trying to guess who would be the first to leap. The blood was almost up to our knee's now making the footing slippery. Both our muscled bloody with the fate of pack. Ulf and I both slipped in the blood at the same instant. Out hand legs slipping. I regained my footing first leaping at him. He blocked my attack his jaws wide open in a silent snarl. We clashed together. Our jaws locked in each others. He slipped again falling under me. I let go of all my senses taking a firm grip on his throat. He scratched at my underbelly ripping away my white unguarded flesh. I yelped with pain letting my jaws slip for just a moment. That was all Ulf needed he flipped me over making a quick grab for my neck.

I blocked him; his teeth hit the dirt leaving a large deep hole in their wake. I leapt on top of him. Grabbing his windpipe. I held him their while he snarled with pain. Choking on his own blood.

"_Kill him! Kill the warlock!" _He screamed with all the strength he had left.

Out of the counter of my eye I saw two huge black wolves jump form the trees. Their coats had been so dark I couldn't see them. I herd Reid scream and through my rabid daze I felt Vivian take hold again. I bit harder hearing the first crack it what would end Ulf's life for good.

"_never underestimate a witches power." _I snarled in his ear.

I ripped my head to the ground snapping his neck in two. His eyes faded as the light disappeared.

I leapt over the dead body that was turning back to human along with all the other's that had been killed that night. I looked over a few of the faces realizing that I knew none of them. This was a relief but I had many questions for Gabriel... if I ever saw him again.

I gasping sound caught my attention. The two black wolves lay dead gasping under Caleb and Pogue's jaws but on the other side of Caleb laid Reid. His sides heaved and blood spilled form his nose and mouth. Panic overwhelmed and I ran to his side. Leaping over Caleb with feet to spare.

He gasped and sputtered.

"_Reid please..o Reid no!" _I shouted nudging him with my nose. He opened his eyes slightly his breathing catching in his lungs.

"_Vivian I'm so sorry I should have tired to protect you I..." _

I cut him off quickly before he said any more. Even though I was wolf the human inside me had tears streaming down her face. "_O Reid no! I should have protected you! After all you are my mate." _The word flew out before I could stop it. I looked away unable to meet his gaze.

I felt him reach up him warm breath on my cheek. He licked my face his eyes shimming. He climbed to his feet speaking as he did. "_I really like you Vivian you are my mate to." _

I berried my head in his neck never wanting to leave his side.

"_You to gonna do that all day or are we gonna have some fun!" _Tyler yelled from the back.

We broke apart still grinning. "_You okay?" _I asked.

He nodded "_Loup Garoux can heal fast" _

I smiled nodding.

We broke into a run. We ran and ran the wind whipped through our coats as our scars healed. We ran and ran until I saw the cliff that Reid had driven the car over that night at the Dells when the cops had come. I looked over at Reid.

He looked back at Caleb then over at me a wolfish grim across his face.

He raised his head as he rain jumping in the air letting out a howl that shook me to my bones. I felt joy run through me and I to raised my head in a low, joyful howl. Reid let the warlock take hold of the wolf his eyes going black like his coat. I did the same feeling my heart leap at the sheer joy of flying.

We leapt into the air nothing between us but dark night ski. I let out another howl. On the other side of the at cliff lied a new beginning, a new beginning for me and the blond son of Ipswich.

My lover and my mate.

**The End**

**A/N yes everyone the story is over! I hope you have all enjoyed reading it . I had sooo much fun wrighting it! I accaully finished it on the last day of summer but i wanted to keep you guys guessing. Thanks soooo very much to Vampire gurl and purpleangel your support after each and every chapter is greatly thanked. thanks to everyone who fav and rewied as well your feedbak kept me going!!! you made this my highest liked story! so thank you all!**

**Wolf of Ipswich! **


End file.
